My angel
by bunnieflowers45
Summary: (Oneshot) Austin died in a car accident 3 years ago. Ally was pregnant. Now she has a son. What happens when Austin is given a second shot at life?


It has been 3 years now since I died. Ally had texted me saying that she had to tell me something. I had hopped into my car and off I drove.

But then a driver hit my car and everything went black. I died on impact. From up in heaven I saw Ally in her apartment watching the news and starting to cry when she saw what had happened.

She rubbed her belly and she held a white stick in her hand. The stick had a tiny pink plus sign on it. Ally was pregnant and I had died on the way to her place where she would have told me she was pregnant.

I watched over her and tried to comfort her from up above.

I watched as she had all her ultrasounds and when she picked out the babys name. When she listened to the babys heartbeat, I was there to in spirit listening to my unborn childs heartbeat.

I was there in spirit when she found out it was a boy. When she decorated my childs nursery I was there giving her signs as to what things I liked.

I was there when she gave birth. I didnt get to hold my baby or touch him but I saw him and heard him cry. His name was Aiden Micheal Moon.

Allys career was about to take off but instead she became a teacher. Aiden was verry talented with music and verry intelligent. He looks a lot like me.

I was there celebrating every birthday with him watching as he blew out the candles and Ally would cheer.

Although the hardest part was when they came to visit my grave and Aiden would ask where is daddy? And Ally would say far far away.

I couldnt bear watching this.

Today is the 3 year anniversery of the day I died. Ally and Aiden are there. Aiden sits down by the grave and sets a white rose down.

Tears fall from his eyes. "I love you daddy." he said. Ally was crying really hard. Ally placed a picture of me and her by the grave and kissed it gently with tears streaming down her face.

I was crying.

I turned to God who was watching me.

"You really miss your family, dont you?" he asked me. I nodded with my tear stained cheeks. God looked at me and smiled.

"You can go back." he said to me. "Just for today?" I asked him. "No for the rest of their lives." he awnsered. I smiled really big. "Thank you." I whispered.

I woke up and everything was black. I was laying in wet grass. I looked around me. I was in the cemetary.

I was wearing an all white tuxedo. I saw Ally and Aiden as they were leaving the garden. I ran behind them and grabbed Ally and kissed her.

"Stop! Get away fro-" Ally started to yell before she saw me. Her face softened and a tear fell from her eye. "A-austin." she stuttered. She reached down with one hand to pinch herself.

"Ally its really me." I told her. "But how? I thought you were dead." she said confused. "God told me I should be with you and Aiden." I said to her. I gently kissed her on the cheek.

I pulled away from her and knelt down beside Aiden. "Hey Aiden. I'm your daddy." I said softly to him. "Mommy said you'd left." he said through tears. I wiped his tears away with my finger. "Dont cry Aiden. I'm back." I said to him in a calm voice.

Aiden threw his arms around me. "Daddy." he whispered into my shirt. "I love you." I whispered into his ear. I kissed his forehead and tears fell from my eyes.

I could hear Ally crying. I stood up and hugged her. "Dont worry Ally. I'm never going to leave your side again." I told her and then we kissed again.

/

That was 5 years ago. Me and Ally got married since then. Since then we had twin baby girls: Avery and Adrianna. Ally is 6 months pregnant right now with our fourth child, a baby boy.

Ally stood in the kitchen making pancakes. I kissed her head. "I love you Ally." I told her. "I love you to Austin." she said to me.

I brought the kids down to the table. Avery looks like me and Adrianna is identical to Avery except she brown hair.

I brought the plates to the table. I walked over to Ally and kissed her stomach. "You know I love you right?" I asked Ally.

"Of course. You are my angel." she said cutely. I smiled and kissed her on the lips. "EWWW!" Me and Ally turned around to see Adrianna and Avery ewwing us. We just laughed. "I love you." I said once more.

**Authors note: Hey guys! I hope you liked this little oneshot! Let me know if you want me to make a sequel and make it into a story! Luv ya all! :)**


End file.
